


Absurd

by Lokyrie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, i love them, shiptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokyrie/pseuds/Lokyrie
Summary: Despite all his efforts, Senku had to face the facts. He also had succumbed to the worst feeling existing in this world. The most cruel and sweetest emotion of all human beings. The one who had created wars and resolved conflicts. The one that has been praised and decried for centuries. The one that enclosed his heart every time he saw the magician.Pure illogicality.Love.





	Absurd

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo ! New SenGen One-Shot ! Once again, I thank my friends for the translation (I mean thank you very much, you're the best !) This work was written for the Shiptober on the theme "Festival". Be prepared for the fluff, and hope you'll like it !  
Have a good reading !

_A year._

Gen had already been in the Kingdom of Science for about a year. A year during which he had experienced more adventures than he'd have believed. And, as time went by, he felt that his choice to stay with Senku was the most appropriate one.  
As if to celebrate this very special date in his eyes, a blanket of snow had entirely covered the village. A few more snowflakes fell from the sky, dancing and twirling before his steel eyes. In the distance, he could see the lights of the lanterns hanging off the hamlets, small insignificant points in the immensity of the night.

Today, the villagers also organized a festival. Gen didn't know why or how, and he had to admit that he didn't really care. After all, did he need a reason to enjoy a party? Somehow he was happy to see that some of the traditions of modern Japan had lived on...

— Hey ! Gen ! suddenly called out a familiar voice. Aren't you coming? The festival is about to start!

The magician put his usual corner smile on his face. He couldn't go now, because he needed something - or rather someone - to enjoy the festivities as much as possible.

— I'll be there in a moment, Chrome-chan, he said with his singing voice. But, tell me, haven't you seen Senku-chan ?

— Senku? Oh, he must still be at the observatory.

Gen was not surprised. To be honest, he would have been much more shocked to find him at the festival instead of working on he didn't know what! With a vague nod, the magician abandoned his contemplation of this white landscape and set off in search of the scientist. The icy cold of that winter night bit his skin and bones, so much so that several waves of shivers ran down his spine. Despite the fur on his clothes, he couldn't help but regret the warmth of modern-day clothing.

After a slight detour through the forest, Gen reached the observatory at the top of which he easily noticed the faint glow of a lantern. A new smile stretched his lips as he climbed inside this shelter, which was more like a wooden cabin than a real building.

— Yo, Senku-chan ~

The scientist gave him a puzzled glance.

— What are you doing here, mentalist? Shouldn’t "The most frivolous man in the world" be having fun at the festival ?

_Always true to himself._

— I thought you might like some company! Was I wrong ?

His irises met Senku's glowing eyes, clever enough to see through this seemingly innocuous question. Gen was asking him in his own way if he was bothering him, and if he would have answered "yes" to anyone else, the magician's presence had something reassuring... Senku sighed as an answer and internally grumbled against his teenage hormones that made him act illogically.

He hated anything that was illogical.

Yet, despite all his efforts, Senku had to face the facts. He also had succumbed to the worst feeling existing in this world. The most cruel and sweetest emotion of all human beings. The one who had created wars and resolved conflicts. The one that has been praised and decried for centuries. The one that enclosed his heart every time he saw the magician.

Pure illogicality.

Love.

The scientist shook his head and returned to his observation of the starry vault. He wasn't to deviate from his objective. In three thousand seven hundred years, the inclination of the Earth had had time to change, and with it the coordinates of the stars. Knowing the new position of most stars would necessarily be beneficial to them at some point.

Suddenly, the magician's familiar presence appeared at his side. The scientist looked at him, and could only appreciate this painting. Gen's face was cut off in the night, illuminated by the moon's reflection on the surrounding snow bed. With his hands in his sleeves and his eyes fixed on the party in the distance, Senku did not miss that slight smile stretching the mentalist's lips.

— They seem to be having a good time at the festival there, he said. Are you sure you don't want to go, Senku-chan?

Was it an invitation? Everything was possible with this mentalist. Once again, Senku cursed himself and decided to fold his hood over his head, both to hide this unusual embarrassment on his face and to protect himself from the northern wind that had just rushed into the observatory.

— Certain.

Far too focused on his telescope, Senku didn't notice the magician's smile growing a little larger. Gen thought that a being as rational as the scientist wouldn't have noticed today's event. Perhaps it was just a simple coincidence that the villagers' festival was being held on that particular day, but Gen had learned to be wary of coincidences.

— You know, it's Christmas today, he announced without preamble.

— Oh? I hadn't noticed, Senku replied, still stuck to the telescope.

— And it seems we're both under a mistletoe branch.

— Ah, right- Wait, what?

Gen's hands clung to the edges of his hood and suddenly drew him closer to him. Surprise embraced his heart and body at the very moment the magician's fresh lips landed on his own.

The kiss remained chaste, soft and light like those dancing and swirling flakes in the wind, small sparks in the dark sky. Senku didn't know how many seconds, how many minutes went by, but when Gen stepped back, he realized he wanted more. His hand gently rested on his cheek, stroked his bicoloured hair and passed over his neck. Gen smiled and united their lips once again in a much more confident contact. His fingers touched the scientist's skin, giving him pleasant shivers along his spine.  
Illogical. All this was completely and irremediably illogical.

And yet, Senku could have been lost in that kiss for an eternity. Time seemed suspended, frozen, like an involuntary peeper watching an intimate scene. Their tongues mingled and intertwined, joyful and ardent dancers. With each broken contact, they found and hugged each other like lovers that had been separated for too long. And this, over and over again. They were panting heavily, irregularly. Yet they continued, eager for this roaring heat in the hollow of their chest. Finally, they parted, both out of breath. In the distance, the festival lights illuminated them, unaware of this moment of passion between a magician and a scientist.

Suddenly, a clamor louder than the others caught their attention and broke their bubble. Intrigued, they turned their eyes to the fire in the main square of the village. The flames changed colour from seafoam green to azure blue and then from canary yellow to scarlet red. Senku didn't doubt for even a second that this was Chrome's work.

Cold fingers suddenly wrapped around his hand. Without his glowing irises turning away from the show, the scientist tightened his grasp around this now well-known palm. From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a new smile on the mentalist’s face.

— You know, Senku-chan... This would be the perfect time for me to say, "I love you. "but you'd find that absurd, wouldn't you?

His fingers became more firmly attached to those of the magician while a light laughter, filled with this illogical feeling, crossed his lips.

— Yeah. Super absurd.


End file.
